Supreme Commander
* * ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.3.0|efficiency/_damage = *58 (maim) *59 (GL)|fire_rate = *99 (Main) *10 (GL)|capacity = Main: *45 (max 225) (90 default) Grenade Launcher: *Up to 9 grenades (1 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|theme = Military-themed|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = * * }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.3.0 update. Appearance It is a dark-colored assault rifle with the the stock, 6X scope and a M203 Grenade Launcher. Strategy It deals tremendous damage, good fire rate, capacity and high mobility and exceptional accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage and at the same time conserve ammo. *Conserve ammo, since it only has 45, which is not enough for continuous fire. *This weapon features an exceptional accuracy, meaning you need not to worry since its crosshairs remains over 95% unchanged in the process and that its projectile spread is dangerously low. **However, its drawback is that the accuracy renders the weapon reserved mostly for long range attack. However, the grenade launcher can easily make up for that malady. *Make sure to switch to this weapon if you hit a sniper shot. This will allow you to finish off the enemy quickly with the 6X scope. *Jetpack users are vulnerable to its attack if the fire was done in the hands of an experienced player. *Make sure to reload frequently. *Since it has an armor bonus, use this weapon as something gain free armor. *The grenade launcher allows you to take down multiple enemies at once without having to use your primary source (the assault rifle) to do it. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *The reload time is fairly short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. It's advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape and Cowboy Hat to benefit it dramatically. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Take cover, since it lacks wall break. However, note that he can use the grenade launcher anytime. *Experienced users wil no-scope with tuis weapon for long range attacks, so you have to move while hiding and prepare for evasive encounters. *Take note that if the opponent has great accuracy, strafing will not matter as much. You will have to hit your own shots. *Avoid crowding its users since the grenade launcher can easily finish you and your teammates off. *Use a wall break weapon or anything with X-Ray Vision if you encounter its users hiding. *Experienced users can easily noscope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Area damage weapons can easily destroy its users. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. *Note that the user using a grenade launcher may estimate the position of the grenade it hurls, so be wary. *Never try to Jetpack away from its users, since skilled users can easily shoot you while you fly away. *Jumping around in a random pattern will result to the user wasting his ammo, but be aware that he will switch to a grenade launcher to compensate for the non-explosive nature of the main weapon's rounds and this tactic. *Try to shoot them from far away. However, be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 6x Zoom. Recommended Maps * Performance Analysis Trivia *It is one of the weapons with "Armor Bonus" attribute. *Its name may be a reference to the video game of the same name developed by the Wargaming Seatle (dissolved July 2018). *The name itself is also called the commander-in-chief. *It is comparable to most assault rifle-based primary weapons in the game. *Like most weapons with grenade launchers, you cannot use these modes in unison, since doing so will just only complicate the matters whenever you want to fire. The same goes for reloading, which will just increase time. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary